Ghost In the Fog
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: What if everything you believed in, everything you were ever told was all a lie, a cover up? What would you do then?


**Author's Note: Let me tell you guys, some seriously fucked up, disturbed shit comes out of my mind. I scare my friends with it all the time. But anyway, I'm planning on writing a couple crossovers-they're supposed to be slightly twisted-but I don't know if I'll actually publish them. It depends if I think that they're good enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Irregular At Magic High School. If I did, the second season would already be out and I'd be working on the third. Just saying.**

 **Ghost In the Fog  
** **I Am Cursed**

Tatsuya reclined against the window, his arm resting atop his raised leg. He sighed, looking up at the night sky. The silver light emanating from the moon cascaded down, giving everything a celestial appearance. He ran a hand throw his black locks, pondering. A miniscule frown ghosted his face as Tatsuya remembered the phone call from Maya requesting their presence next Tuesday. Aunt Maya only ever does something if it is in her best interest.

"Tatsuya! Onii-sama! Oh Onii-sama!" Miyuki called out. She bounded into his room, smiling so wide it looked like her face had split in two. "Onii-sama, what do you what for dinner?"

"Anything will do. Everything you make is delicious." He looked over at her smiling face. "Miyuki, what do you think of Aunt Maya's request, well, order?"

"I don't like it. I know we have to go but I don't want to. Also, what did Jumonji-san want with you the other day?" Miyuki asked as she walked out of his room. He followed her into the kitchen. She started making oden as she waited for him to answer.

"He asked me if I was a member of the Ten Master Clans." Miyuki paused and glanced back at him with worry in her eyes.

"Did he find out about us or was it due to the fact that you beat Ichijo?" She asked.

"The latter. When I told him no, he said that I should consider Mayumi then." A tick mark appeared above Miyuki's eyebrow.

"What?" Ice started to appear around Miyuki.

"Relax. I told him that I am merely training to be an engineer, and, therefore, I have no interest in magic combat." Tatsuya responded.

"Good. Anyway, you did promise to tell me about Mibu giving you her phone number." Miyuki smiled as Tatsuya gulped silently.

* * *

Miyuki and Tatsuya ate their dinner in comfortable silence. The house line rang. Tatsuya got up to answer it. Major Kazama appeared on screen. "Sir," Tatsuya said as he saluted him. Kazama saluted back.

"Good work of disposing of the No-Head Dragons as well as destroying the ships of the Great Asian Alliance. You did well. Now, I called to tell you that I will be unavailable Tuesday."

"So will I. Aunt Maya requested Miyuki and I to meet with her that day."

"Ah, what a coincidence. I have a meeting with her that day as well."

"Ah, it makes sense now. She wants us to meet her at the same time for some reason. Interesting." Tatsuya mused.

"Maya is a conniving person after all. She does have honor at least." Major Kazama replied.

"Maybe so but still." Tatsuya glanced at his watch. "Sorry major, Please excuse me. I have to go." Major Kazama gave one final salute before ending the connection. Tatsuya pinch the bridge of his nose. _'Of course. I just wonder what stunt she'll try to pull.'_

"Onii-sama? Are you okay?" Miyuki hesitantly asked. He nodded. "Are you sure? We could always watch a movie or I cold rub your shoulders; you're really tense. Please, let me help somehow."

"It's fine Miyuki I promise. I'm going to go train." He got up and looked at her. "You can come if you want. I'm not stopping you." Miyuki smiled and followed behind him.

* * *

Tatsuya ducked, avoiding a fist aimed at his face. He did a backflip as two men ran at him; they slammed into each other with groans of pain. Tatsuya assessed the situation, his detached icy eyes calmly observing his panting opponents. He mentally scoffs, he hasn't even borken a sweat yet and they're acting like they're in hell. He sidesteps a jab to the shoulder, watching the attacker stumble. The fifth attacker ran at him but tripped over the two men on the ground.

"That's sad. Tatsuya defeated the five of you without one) breaking a sweat and two) touching you. Tsk tsk."

"Master Kokonoe."

"Tatsuya." With that, the two men launched themselves at each other, out for blood. Tatsuya jumped, kicking Kokonoe in the face. Kokonoe staggered back a few feet before spitting out a mouthful of blood. He smirked and charged at Tatsuya, starting to get serious. All you could see of the two was a gray blur. Their grunts and panting went on for a few minutes as they exchanged blows. Tatsuya feigned right before appearing behind Kokonoe in a flash and grabbed him in a chokehold.

"Well damn. I surrender. You've gotten good at this." Kokonoe admitted with a cheshire grin on his face as he rubbed his neck. Tatsuya blinked before his eyes rolled back into his head. He crashed to the ground, narrowly escaping slamming his head into the ground. Miyuki exhaled in relief as Tatsuya's head was cushioned by her spell.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked as she hurried over to his side, lifting his head into her lap.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! He collapsed right after defeating you! Don't tell me you that you didn't do this to him!" Miyuki accused angrily as tears slipped down her porcelain cheeks. Kokonoe sighed.

"Look, I didn't do this, okay? He probably just caught something. Take him home and put him in bed. He probably just needs a good night's rest." Kokonoe replied as he turned and walked away. Miyuki glared and stuck her tongue out at his back before taking his advice.

* * *

Tatsuya woke with gasp. He clutched at his heart, feeling for the sticky warmness that was there. Nothing. He tried to gain control of his breathing as his pulsed slowed down. He went to stand up but fell back down. _'What? Why does my body feel so strange? What the hell happened?'_ Tatsuya wondered.

 **Author's Note: This is a TatsuyaXMiyuki fanfiction. I have some big plans for this. (Also I've only seen the anime so far. I've been trying to get the manga but can't. Do any of you now if you can get the manga at Barnes & Nobles?)  
** **On a completely different topic, today I ruined the childhood of one of my friends. He was staring at me in horror and all I did was make two little comments. *sniffles* I'm so proud of myself.**


End file.
